1. Field of the Invention
According to the present invention there are provided "super-power" electrochemical cells and batteries comprising a plurality of such cells, which are characterized by the provision of means for preventing excessive temperature rise during discharge of such cells.
The invention is of special importance in the field of cells wherein an anode made of an alkali metal (preferably lithium) or an alkaline earth (preferably calcium or alloys of same) is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a typical Ca/TC "C" size cell, that is known in the art, is discharged under a 1.2 ohm load (100 W/kg), the cell merely provides approximately 1 Ah. The heavy discharge rate causes the cell to reach temperatures near 120 degrees Celsius. At this temperature, the Tefzel separator within the cell melts, causing the cell voltage to decline to zero.